Alergico a Morgan
by Fucking.angel
Summary: Reid finge tener alergia porque se sonroja al tener a Morgan tan cerca...le declarara sus sentimientos o todo quedara nada mas como una alergia? lee para averiguarlo :D soy mala en resumenes pero el fanfic no es tan malo, primero por cierto...


Reid despierta con el pecho de alguien como almohada, ya sabe de quien es pero quiere corroborar, levanta la cabeza y ve al Dios de chocolate: Derek Morgan; dormido y sin ropa, al igual que él, solo cubiertos con la misma sabana, Spencer comienza recordar cómo llegaron a esa situación…

**_Escena retrospectiva_**

Era un día sábado y todo el BAU y sus respectivas parejas estaban en el parque esperando ver a Rossi correr su primer maratón. Todos se habían instalado bajo la sombra de un gran cedro, todos reían y se divertían; JJ y Will parecían novios de secundaria, García y Kevin estaban acurrucados con el árbol como respaldo, Hotch hablaba con Rossi dándole algunos consejos que le ayudarían a ganar, Reid hablaba con Prentiss un poco alejados del grupo, aunque Reid no podía dejar de mirar a Morgan que como siempre llamaba la atención de muchas mujeres. Prentiss sabia hace mucho lo que Reid sentía por Morgan pero este se negaba a declararle sus sentimientos.

-Pareciera que te lo comerás con la mirada…-Dijo Prentiss en modo de broma

-No bromees, no es divertido verlo rodeado de tantas mujeres lindas con las cuales ni siquiera podre competir

-Quizás si le dijeras lo que sientes por el podrías saber con certeza

-Se con certeza que no es gay, ni siquiera bisexual y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

Prentiss lo miro con mirada de ¨Lo que sea¨, luego vio como todos se levantaron ya que iba a comenzar la carrera. Todos se aproximaron a la orilla del sendero para apoyar a Rossi, Reid encontró un lugar un poco estrecho pero podía ver la carrera, sonó el disparo de salida y todos los competidores salieron, él estaba dando ánimos a Rossi cuando sintió un par de manos cálidas que rodearon su cintura y que lo movían suavemente a un lado, acompañado con las palabras de:

-Pretty boy, no me dejas ver! :D

Reid ya había aprendido a manejar este tipo de situaciones pero cuando eran tan inesperadas no podía evitar sonrojarse como un tomatito. Morgan lo mira y dice:

-Te pasa algo? Estas muy rojo del rostro…

Mmm ... mmm ... no ... sólo ... mantener ... la alergia al sol!

Dicho esto se va corriendo al árbol donde habían estado, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Morgan. Tratando de recobrar el aliento escucha unas palabras que vienen detrás de él, él se voltea y ve a Morgan con un tubito en la mano

-Mira lo que conseguí.-Dice Morgan señalando el tubito con una sonrisa triunfante –Es para las alergias

-Donde lo conseguiste?

-Se lo compre a una chica con un bebe

-No debiste hacerlo…

-Yo quería hacerlo, lo que sea por cuidar de ti –Dijo Morgan guiñándole el ojo y dedicándole una sonrisa

-Te debo dinero entonces… -Dijo Reid apenas levantando la mirada del suelo

-No importa, tú lo harías por mí

Diciendo eso, Derek destapa el tubito y toma un poco con su dedo y comienza a aplicarlo delicadamente sobre el rostro del chico, Reid dice: -Sabes, no tienes por qué hacerlo… -Morgan interrumpió diciendo:

-No me molesta hacerlo, además, no sabrías donde aplicarlo.

Morgan seguía expandiendo la crema en la cara del joven, Reid se sentía genial al poder sentir la piel de Morgan contra su rostro, se sentía feliz porque aparentemente le importaba al mayor, Morgan no le aplicaría crema para las alergias en la cara a cualquier persona, ese momento era especial para Reid, quizás raro pero definitivamente especial; las palabras de Morgan distrajeron a Reid de sus pensamientos:

-No estoy seguro de si esto funciona, podría jurar que te miro más rojo.

Reid no podía dejar de mirar los labios de Morgan, un poco contraídos ya que estaba concentrado en su tarea, ya no lo soportaba más, quería besarlo, sentir sus labios, su lengua, sus caricias, su todo! Spencer mordió su labio inferior tan solo de pensar en eso, su deseo estaba hablando, quería a Morgan ya! Reid se aproximó para besarlo pero tropezó llevando al moreno al suelo, (Derek no se percató de las intenciones del menor) el cabello de Reid estaba en la cara de Morgan y la mano de Spencer estaba en el pecho del moreno y sus abdominales. Derek estaba aturdido y le dijo entre risas:

-Para ser un genio aun eres un poco torpe, kid

Reid levanto la mirada y pudo sentir como el color le volvía a sus mejillas, se levantó y dándole la mano a Morgan para ayudar a levantarse, estos quedaron muy cerca, Morgan sonrió y Reid solo pudo volver a morder su labio. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente al otro, era como si estuvieran conectados por medio de su mirada. Morgan se acercó más a Reid y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del más joven con su pulgar y dijo:

-Creo que lo que tienes no es alergia… -Mientras decía esto su mirada bajaba y subía entre los labios y ojos de Reid

-Qué crees que sea entonces?

Morgan contesto: -Averigüémoslo

Acto seguido Morgan se inclinó más besando los labios del chico, el beso era lento y tierno, la mano de Morgan ahora estaba acariciando el cabello de Reid, estaban en la gloria, ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía y sabor del otro, Reid rodeo con los brazos el cuello de Morgan haciendo que el beso se tornara más salvaje, Morgan bajo sus manos a la cintura de Reid y lo pego más a él, ahora el beso estaba lleno de pasión, se separaron para respirar y ambos se miraron fijamente de nuevo, luego Morgan junto las frentes de ambos, cerró los ojos y dijo:

-He querido hacer eso hace mucho tiempo

-Yo también, porque nunca me dijiste nada?

-No sabía que sentías algo por mí, pasabas tanto tiempo con Prentiss que empecé a pensar que ustedes tenían algo en secreto

-Creo que no eres tan buen perfilador… -Dijo Reid mientras los dos reían

-Te gustaría ir a mi casa? Podríamos ver una película o podrimos ir a cenar, o cenar viendo una película…

Reid sonrió y dijo:

-Ordenemos algo en tu casa y la idea de la película me gusta

Fueron ambos a la casa de Morgan, cenaron, vieron una película, luego comenzaron a besarse en el sofá, y después subieron a la habitación donde la ropa quedo regada y en donde más tarde se escuchaban gritos de placer y se percibía un cierto olor a sexo

Reid recuerda cada detalle de lo que sucedió el día y la noche anterior, sabe que fue la mejor noche de su vida también sabe que no podrá sentarse plácidamente por unos días, no sabe si Rossi gano el maratón, pero si está seguro que no preferiría estar en otro lado más que al lado del hombre que ama, y Reid sabe con certeza que el sentimiento es mutuo.


End file.
